Sorry For Forgetting You
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Aku mencari darimana asal lagu itu terdengar, aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tidak menemukan seorang pun yang menyanyikan lagu itu. mengejutkan, hanya aku saja yang mendengarkan lagu itu, seakan-akan lagu itu adalah sebuah peringatan bagiku...


**Author Note:** yay! Fic tahun baru! Maaf banget telaaaaaaat update~ internetku mati, jadinya ke wartnet deh~

Pengumuman: untuk sementara aku hiatus(cuti) sejenak, bisa berminggu2, mungkin sebulan? Aku ga tahu juga, soalnya aku lagi kumat… -stress kambuh- jadinya aku berhenti menulis sejenak n bermain game dulu, menenangkan diri.

Enjoy~ 

**Sorry For Forgetting You****  
><strong> 

Beberapa jam lagi, tahun akan berganti dan diharapkan segala sesuatu akan menjadi baru seperti tahun baru ini. Dimulai dari awal lagi...  
>Aku memandangi pohon natal yang tertutupi oleh salju putih, hiasan pohon itu juga tertutupi oleh salju, sehingga keindahan pohon ini tidak terlihat, pohon ini terlihat sangat bersih, sebersih salju yang menutupinya...<br>Begitu banyak orang yang mengucapkan harapannya di akhir tahun ini. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kuharapkan untuk tahun baru ini...  
>Semoga aku selalu sehat? Semoga kehidupanku tidak banyak rintangan? Semoga aku dapat selalu bahagia? Semoga umur orang tuaku panjang umur? Semoga aku menggapai cita-cita? Semoga aku sukses? Dan seterusnya...<br>Begitu banyak harapan dan kuyakin tidak mungkin semuanya dikabulkan sekaligus.  
>Udara yang dingin tidak menyurutkan niatku untuk tetap memandangi pohon natal ini hingga tahun berganti. Meski aku sendirian dan kesepian tanpa seorang pun yang menemaniku, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.<br>Begitu banyak harapan yang ditulis di sebuah kertas dan digantungkan pada pohon ini, hingga sekarang aku masih terus memegang kertas permohonanku yang masih kosong. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menuliskan apa pun dan menggantungnya di atas pohon. Meski aku memiliki banyak harapan, aku tidak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih penting. Biarlah yang di atas menentukannya untukku...  
>Satu jam menjelang pergantian tahun, aku mulai mendengar lantunan music yang indah, aku tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu ini sebelumnya... <p>

_Everything begin from new__  
><em>_We will start from zero again__  
><em>_This whole world were in joy__  
><em>_When everyone greeting the new year___

_Fun, happy, and joy__  
><em>_They were laughing together__  
><em>_As the new year has come__  
><em>_Party from midnight to morning___

_When they fall in sleep__  
><em>_Everything will come back like usual__  
><em>_Nothing has change__  
><em>_Not a single one__  
><em> 

Aku mencari darimana asal lagu itu terdengar, aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tidak menemukan seorang pun yang menyanyikan lagu itu. 

_People tried to change__  
><em>_But nothing change at all__  
><em>_Just getting older and older__  
><em>_Then die and become a dust___

_Regardless of everything__  
><em>_Doesn't make any changed__  
><em>_No matter what people do__  
><em>_They will never change___

_When they fall in sleep__  
><em>_Everything will come back like usual__  
><em>_Nothing has change__  
><em>_Not a single one___

_Because everything will begin__  
><em>_And end up with what you do___

Aku tidak bisa menemukan seorang pun yang menyanyikan lagu itu hingga lagu itu berakhir. 

_Because everything will begin__  
><em>_And end up with what you do__  
><em> 

Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti dibisiki. Akhir lyric lagu itu seperti sebuah peringatan. Siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu? Kutanyakan pada beberapa orang di sekitarku. Mengejutkannya, mereka bilang tidak mendengar seorang pun yang bernyanyi, mungkinkah hanya aku yang mendengar?  
>Dari banyak orang yang lalu-lalang, mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang terlihat tersenyum padaku, senyumannya sangatlah hangat dan tatapannya sangat lembut. Sepertinya aku mengenalinya, tapi aku tidak mengingat siapa dia dan dimana kami pernah bertemu...<br>Sosok itu mendadak hilang saat seseorang melewatinya dan menghalangi pandanganku. Kemana dia pergi? Apakah aku berhalusinasi? Mungkin, karena saat ini aku memang merasa mengantuk... 

_Everything begin from new__  
><em>_We will start from zero again__  
><em>_This whole world were in joy__  
><em>_When everyone greeting the new year___

_Fun, happy, and joy__  
><em>_They were laughing together__  
><em>_As the new year has come__  
><em>_Party from midnight to morning___

_When they fall in sleep__  
><em>_Everything will come back like usual__  
><em>_Nothing has change__  
><em>_Not a single one___

Lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya bernyanyi lagi. Benarkah hanya aku yang mendengarnya saja? Aku pun berjalan disekitar sini dan mencari orang yang bernyanyi itu. Kemana pun aku pergi, suara itu tetap terdengar dengan jelas, tidak mengecil mau pun mengeras, seakan-akan dia menyanyi di sampingku... 

_People tried to change__  
><em>_But nothing change at all__  
><em>_Just getting older and older__  
><em>_Then die and become a dusk___

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatianku, salju turun dari langit dan aku langsung menatap ke atas... 

_Regardless of everything__  
><em>_Doesn't make any changed__  
><em>_No matter what people do__  
><em>_They will never change__  
><em> 

Aku terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat saat ini, seseorang berambut brunette terjatuh dan menuju kearahku... 

_When they fall in sleep__  
><em>_Everything will come back like usual__  
><em>_Nothing has change__  
><em>_Not a single one___

Orang itu langsung memelukku hingga aku terjatuh dan berbaring di salju yang sangat dingin.

"_Because everything will begin and end up with what you do...,_" kata orang itu dengan senyum sambil menyentuh pipiku.  
>Sosoknya mendadak menghilang dan membuatku tambah terkejut. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya! Apakah aku baru saja bermimpi makanya saat ini aku terbaring di atas salju yang dingin?<br>Aku pun bangun dan membersihkan salju yang terdapat di bajuku, beberapa orang menatapiku dengan heran. Jangan bilang aku memang sedang bermimpi dan orang yang jatuh dari langit itu tidak ada?  
>Beberapa menit lagi tahun akan berganti dan kurasa aku tidak ingin di sini lagi gara-gara kejadian aneh tadi... <p>

_Closed off from love__  
><em>_I didn't need the pain__  
><em>_Once or twice was enough__  
><em>_And it was all in vain__  
><em>_Time starts to pass__  
><em>_Before you know it you're frozen__  
><em> 

Tiba-tiba orang berambut brunette itu terlihat berada beberapa meter di depanku. 

_But something happened__  
><em>_For the very first time with you__  
><em>_My heart melted into the ground__  
><em>_Found something true__  
><em>_And everyone's looking 'round__  
><em>_Thinking I'm going crazy___

Kali ini dia berjalan mendekatiku, aku mencubit tanganku dan memastikan bahwa aku memang tidak bermimpi. Tanganku terasa sakit, ya, aku tidak bermimpi, aku memang melihatnya. 

_But I don't care what they say__  
><em>_I'm in love with you__  
><em>_They try to pull me away__  
><em>_But they don't know the truth__  
><em>_My heart's crippled by the vein__  
><em>_That I keep on closing___

Dia lalu berhenti di depanku sambil tersenyum. 

_You cut me open and I__  
><em>_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep bleeding love__  
><em>_I keep bleeding__  
><em>_I keep bleeding love__  
><em>_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep bleeding love__  
><em>_You cut me open__  
><em> 

Dia lalu menunjuk dadanya dan seperti membuat sebuah garis, seakan-akan dia berkata bahwa dia terluka. Tiba-tiba lonceng tahun baru berdentang keras, menandakan tahun telah berganti. Sosok pemuda itu terlihat menghilang lagi, expresinya terlihat sangat sedih...  
>Mengapa dia sedih? Sebenarnya, dia ini apa? Sosoknya pun menghilang, berganti menjadi salju yang terjatuh ke tanah.<br>"_When they fall in sleep, everything will come back like usual, nothing has change, not a single one._" Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada dibelakangku, membelakangiku sambil menunduk.  
>"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku dengan heran.<br>"Kau juga, tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun, tapi kau melupakanku," katanya sambil melirikku.  
>"..." Aku terdiam mendengarnya, apa maksudnya?<br>"Sudah lama sekali kau melupakanku, _don't you know that I keep bleeding because of it?_" Tanyanya dengan senyum sedih.  
>Aku tetap terdiam dan berusaha mengingatnya, aku memang merasa mengenalnya, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menemuiku...<br>"Riku," panggilnya dengan sedih. "Apakah kau juga tidak mengingat namaku?"  
>"<em>It's been awhile<em>," balasku setelah terdiam beberapa menit. "Apakah kau datang mengingatkanku untuk mengunjungimu?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.  
>"<em>Yeah<em>," balasnya dengan senyum.  
>"Aku akan ke sana sekarang, kau bisa menungguku di sana," balasku.<br>"Hm!" Dia tersenyum sebelum dia menghilang.  
>Aku berjalan mendekati pohon natal dan mengambil kertas kosong yang kugantungkan tadi. Kini, aku tahu apa yang kuharapkan saat ini...<p>

Aku berjalan kesebuah makam sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga yang berwarna-warni. Ketika aku hampir tiba di tempat tujuanku, kudengar dia bernyanyi lagi... 

_Trying hard not to hear__  
><em>_But they talk so loud__  
><em>_Their piercing sounds fill my ears__  
><em>_Try to fill me with doubt__  
><em>_Yet I know that their goal__  
><em>_Is to keep me from falling___

_Hey, yeah!___

_But nothing's greater__  
><em>_Than the rush that comes with your embrace__  
><em>_And in this world of loneliness__  
><em>_I see your face__  
><em>_Yet everyone around me__  
><em>_Thinks that I'm going crazy__  
><em> 

Dia terlihat sedih saat mengatakannya, dia menatap keatas, kelangit mendung yang menjatuhkan hujan salju yang amat dingin. 

_Maybe__  
><em>_But I don't care what they say__  
><em>_I'm in love with you__  
><em>_They try to pull me away__  
><em>_But they don't know the truth__  
><em>_My heart's crippled by the vein__  
><em>_That I keep on closing___

_You cut me open and I___

_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep bleeding love__  
><em>_I keep bleeding__  
><em>_I keep bleeding love__  
><em>_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep bleeding love__  
><em>_You cut me open___

_And it's draining all of me__  
><em>_Oh they find it hard to believe__  
><em>_I'll be wearing these scars__  
><em>_For everyone to see___

_I don't care what they say__  
><em>_I'm in love with you__  
><em>_They try to pull me away__  
><em>_But they don't know the truth__  
><em>_My heart's crippled by the pain__  
><em>_That I keep all closed in___

_You cut me open and I___

_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep bleeding love__  
><em>_I keep bleeding__  
><em>_I keep bleeding love__  
><em>_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep bleeding love__  
><em>_You cut me open and I___

_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep bleeding love__  
><em>_I keep bleeding__  
><em>_I keep bleeding love___

"_It's enough_," selaku sambil mendekatinya dan dia langsung menoleh kearahku, lalu aku memberikannya bunga yang kubeli. "_Sorry for forgetting you_, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu..."  
>"..." Dia terdiam sedih. "<em>I know<em>," balasnya.  
>Aku lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan dia terus terdiam. "<em>Don't worry<em>, aku akan selalu hidup, untukmu."  
>"Jangan pernah melupakanku, Riku..." Dia menangis dan menghilang menjadi salju.<br>Tepat dibelakangnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah makam yang sudah lama tidak kukunjungi, mungkin ada sepuluh tahun.  
>Dia tewas karena dihakimi oleh mereka yang keji setelah mengetahui hubungan kami berdua, saat aku hendak menyelamatkannya, aku datang terlambat dan menemukannya tewas berlumuran darah sambil terbaring diatas salju.<br>Aku sangat menyesali kejadian itu, seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak membiarkannya pergi...  
>Jika mengingatnya, hatiku terasa sakit sekali, serasa teriris-iris dan seakan-akan berdarah.<br>Di sini, dia terbaring, beristirahat untuk selamanya dan tidak akan pernah bangun.

Sora.  
>Meninggal pada tanggal 31 desember pukul 21 malam dan dikuburkan keesokkan harinya, tepat tanggal 1 januari pukul 7 pagi.<br>Meninggal akibat pendarahan hebat yang berasal dari pukulan dan tusukan senjata tajam.

Aku yang tidak menerima kenyataan ini berusaha untuk melupakanmu, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kejadian itu dan menutup hatiku terhadap segala hal... 

*****At Christmas Tree*****

Beribu-ribu kertas tergantung pohon natal, diantara banyak kertas yang tergantung itu, salah satunya berasal dari Riku.

My wish this year:  
>Aku berharap, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya lagi setelah sepuluh tahun melupakannya.<br>Tidak apa-apa jika aku sendirian, karena bagaimana pun juga, dia akan selalu ada di hatiku, selama aku masih mengingat seluruh kenanganku...  
>Bersamanya.<br>From: Riku

Terdapat satu kertas lagi, tepat di samping kertas Riku. Kertas itu terlihat usang seperti sudah berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun...

My wish this year:  
>Aku berharap, bahwa kami akan selalu bersama meski mereka semua menentang hubungan kami.<br>Meski terpisah, paling tidak aku berharap hati kami selalu bersama, tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain hingga kematian memisahkan kami.  
>Tapi aku tetap berharap, jika memang kematian memisahkan kami, aku harap hati kami masih tetap bersatu, hingga kami bertemu lagi di kehidupan berikutnya.<br>From: Sora.

Kertas itu ditulis sebelum Sora tewas, dia nekat keluar rumah ditengah kekacauan yang terjadi hanya untuk menggantungkan kertas itu di atas pohon natal dengan harapan, mereka tidak menemui rintangan atas hubungan mereka.  
>Saat Riku menemukan mayat Sora, terdapat sebuah kertas harapan yang tidak jauh darinya. Riku lalu memeluk tubuh Sora yang telah mendingin dan kaku, membawanya ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin dan meninggalkan kertas itu disana.<br>Herannya, saat Riku kembali ke lokasi kejadian setelah Sora dikubur, kertas itu telah menghilang dan saat ini, kertas itu tiba-tiba berada tepat di samping kertas harapannya, setelah dia selesai menuliskan harapannya tahun ini dan pergi ke makam Sora... 

_**END**__**  
><strong>_

**Author Note**: wew :x kesannya mystery, ya? Kalau ending ngegantung, maaf banget ya~ XD  
>Review please! X3<p>

_Special Note:_

I just realize, that song, Bleeding Love from Jesse McCartney hampir mendekati kondisiku saat ini OxO" maka dari itu aku harus hiatus dulu sebelum menjadi gila dan tidak waras ==" thanks suda berkunjung! Moga2 aku cepat sembuh ==" sekali kumat, efeknya cukup parah ==" membuatku berhenti menulis sampai kumatnya hilang…


End file.
